A variety of machines include operator interface modules that are provided with various actuating devices to enable a machine operator to engage and disengage various elements of the machine. For example, industrial work machines such as hydraulic excavators typically include clusters of switches, indicators, and other devices positioned for convenient use by an operator to control the various functions associated with the excavator. Quite commonly, such interface modules are integrated into an armrest associated with an operator seat. Such an arrangement facilitates ready access by the operator in a functionally efficient manner.
One example of a machine having such an operator interface can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,282 issued on 17 Aug. 1999 to Agco GmbH & Co. This patent discloses a control device for use with a vehicle. The control device is located on and near the front of the armrest of an operator's seat and includes control members to control various functions of the vehicle.
Similar operator interface modules can be used with other machines and vehicles that include an operator seat, for example, agricultural tractors, various types of earthmoving equipment, aircraft, lift trucks, and motorized personal vehicles such as wheelchairs and golf carts.
Because these operator interface modules are mounted on and associated with an armrest which is typically part of or mounted adjacent to the operator seat, they are conveniently positioned for comfortable and efficient use by the operator. However, they also may often be in the way of the operator or maintenance personnel under certain circumstances. Likewise, because these interface modules may extend in various directions from the operator armrest, they may be subject to damage at times when they are not being used to control the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.